Squeebs and Lennox
by Squeebsiemun
Summary: A little back story on how Squeebs got captured and tortured- will also explain the story behind the scar on her stomach. [Slight Metal Gear Solid crossover. If you visit the RP page, you'd understand.]
1. Chapter 1

Sirens. An intruder. Squeebs had tripped an alarm as soon as she landed, and the blaring siren should have been her first clue to get the hell out of there, fast.

She thought she could run.

She thought she would be able to explore.

She thought she would be able to protect herself.

She was wrong.

She was soon pushed to the ground before she could even gather her thoughts to even begin running. Untrained, unfocused, inexperienced- Squeebs couldn't even fight back against the men on top of her, holding her down- quick to speak but not yet quick enough to act, she smirked in an attempt to hide her fear and spat out, "did you really need two guys to take down little ol' me?"

A knee to her side made her shut up- more like cry out, more in surprise than pain, before her face was shoved into the dirt. She felt something hard on the back of her head, something keeping her from lifting her head back up. A boot? It pressed a bit harder on her, making her whine uncomfortably. Even though she couldn't see around her, she could tell, feel that she was being watched, looked at, examined by everyone standing around her, including the two on top of her, keeping her held down.

A language she was unfamiliar with being spoken around her in hushed whispers- not that she would have understood if it was a more commonly known language, but she was usually able to tell them apart by the way they sounded. But this was nothing she had heard before, and she was convinced that it was made up between these people.

After a short while, the boot was lifted from the back of her head, and a voice, one she would never forget, one that sent chills down her spine every time she heard it and every time she would think of it in the future, a voice that would haunt her for the rest of her life- deep and gravely, a slight accent that reminded Squeebs of something close to Romanian or Swedish, but not quite- a voice practically dripping with disgust snapped, "get up. Now."

Those arms holding her down before quickly and harshly pulled her up, and she had to scramble to stay on her feet as she was pulled backwards a bit. Once she was stable, she immediately tried to look around to find the source of that voice, but just before she caught a glimpse of him, he moved behind her and grabbed her hair, yanking her head down and back so she was looking up, yet not enough to see the man's face- the action made her tense up and bite her lip, trying her best not to cry out again- however, a few whimpers escaped from her, and she could tell the man was enjoying this by the way his voice changed.

"I think I'll keep this one. Lock her up and have her ready in thirty." And before she knew it, a blow was issued to her head, and she was knocked out.

...

Blurry.

Everything was blurry.

Not only her sight, but voices sounded as if she were underwater.

A name.

A name she would soon forget- one she only heard once.

Lennox.

Was that his name? Her attacker?

Once it was spoken aloud, she heard a smack- most likely from Lennox to whomever had spoken his name. More words she didn't understand; he was most likely scolding the other for saying his name. That was her guess, but she didn't know why- maybe because this Lennox guy was higher up in rank and power, or maybe he didn't want her knowing his name.

Then a loud, sudden noise like a gunshot rung out through the air, and she jumped. It wasn't until then that she realized that her hands were above her, chained from the ceiling. The chains rattled as she jolted in surprise, and she quickly came to her senses. Her eyesight became clear once again, and her hearing returned to normal after a few minutes of ringing in her ears from the loud noise. She immediately struggled against her restraints, too panicked to teleport away.

Someone sauntered up to Squeebs with a smirk on his face- it was then she realized that she was on a raised platform, standing on something a bit higher than the normal ground, probably because of her height. And if it wasn't for her current situation, she would have thought the guy was pretty damn good looking- rugged features yet not too muscular- in fact, with his uniform on, he looked kind of thin, but by the way his he held himself, she could tell he was well built, with bright green eyes much like her own, dark brown- almost black medium length hair that he kept having to sweep back to keep it from falling into his face, damn near perfect pearly-white teeth.

Damn if looks could kill.

But of course, Squeebs had no time to think about things like that, she was too busy trying to escape yet at the same time, calm herself down enough to jump away from this place- this world. She continued struggling until she felt a hand cup her chin- gently yet firmly, forcing her to look at the man. With a panicked look on her face and small whimpers falling from her lips, she pleaded with her eyes, wordlessly begging to be let go.

A chuckle.

A chuckle was all she needed to hear- it was him. The one who ordered that she be locked up.

Chained up.

Lennox.

Squeebs tried to kick him, throw herself at him, anything- but she quickly found out that her feet were also shackled close enough to the ground to where she could barely move them, and with her hands chained up in the air, she couldn't do much of anything. Her futile attempts at attacking Lennox just made him laugh even more, and Squeebs was quickly becoming angry, pushing her panic into the back of her mind. She scowled at him and managed to tear her face away from his touch, and she watched him slowly put his hand back down.

"Feisty, this one. She looks as if she could bite. Keep a close eye on her- I don't want any accidents happening with this one. I like her attitude. It'll be fun breaking her." He licked his lips and gave her a slow look-over as if pondering what he would do to her first.

This angered Squeebs even more, not liking being looked at like something to be used. She spat in his face before yelling, "stop talking as if I'm not here, and stop fucking looking at me like that! I'm not your fucking toy, go it? Now let me go!" She squirmed against her restraints again, not daring to tear her eyes away from his, feeling as if glaring at him gave her a little glimmer of hope of finding a weakness to use against him, not that it would do her any good- but she felt sort of need to be at least one step ahead of him, a need to one-up him if need be; something, ANYTHING to use against him.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you've noticed, little girl... You ARE my toy. If you can manage to escape from this room, I'll set you free- let you go and not chase after you. But until then, you're in my territory, and you're my plaything. I get to do whatever the fuck I want to you, and I'm going to make sure you remember that."

And with his last words, he wiped his face as two men wrapped some sort of bands around Squeebs' forearms, and she winced as she felt tiny, sharp, needle-like things prick her skin- four of them on each band. They must have been attached to the inside of them, meant to cause a small amount of constant pain. It wasn't long before she saw thin trails of blood slowly running down her arms, and she cursed herself for not being strong enough to teleport away while feeling any kind of pain.

"Did you coat them?" Lennox tilted his head towards one of the other men in the room- he looked like a doctor. He simply nodded at Lennox.

"Coat what? What the fuck are you doing, Lennox!?" Squeebs once again tried to lash out, but the small, growing, annoying pain made her stop her attempts. She focused on his face, which seemed to be growing angrier by the second.

"How the fuck do you know...? You fucking bitch-" he stomped closer to Squeebs and wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing, making her tense up and her eyes go wide as he growled in her ear, "don't you EVER fucking address me by my name. You don't get the right- no, you don't deserve to call me anything but "Sir" or "Master", got it? Like I said before, you're my plaything, and you're going to fucking remember it, you little bitch." He squeezed Squeebs' neck a little harder before letting go, growling to himself as he left her to pant heavily, catching her breath.

Squeebs felt something being pushed into her neck, something being injected, and just like that it was gone. She was too busy trying to normalize her breathing to care. She soon realized that her arms stopped bleeding- maybe this coating he was talking about was something to stop wounds from bleeding? Her thoughts were beginning to run together and she began to feel groggy.

Sleepy.

Squeebs closed her eyes halfway as she began to drift out of consciousness, and she felt a gentle hand on her hip, a thumb rubbing small circles against her slightly exposed skin due to her arms being suspended in the air- the gesture lulling her into a false sense of security in her sleepy stupor.

Lennox's voice however, still managed to pull her senses back into her current state of reality, and she wasn't sure which she should trust, considering he had just choked her not too long ago.

"That's it... Fall asleep... Be grateful that work calls for me right now, and that I'm giving you this time to rest. Because tomorrow... Mn~ we're going to have fun tomorrow. But until then, rest..." His touch was keeping her conscious as she held onto the feeling of his hand on her hip, and with her eyes completely shut now, she felt him linger for a minute or two, and she half hoped he wouldn't move.

But to her dismay, he slowly backed away, letting his fingertips brush against her skin before he let go, and as his presence faded, so did her consciousness as her mind slowly faded...

Faded into sleep.

Deep sleep.

Her last thoughts focusing on the hand that was previously touching her so gingerly, her mind tricking her into thinking it was Snake.


	2. Chapter 1POINT5

Dark. Everything was dark. Terribly dark- the only light source coming from the full moon outside, shining through a small window near the ceiling. Squeebs sat up and rubbed her eyes, her arms heavy from the chains still attached to them. She shifted her feet around a little- chains still on them, too.

Wait. Wasn't she chained to the ceiling before? How did she get on the ground? Maybe Lennox or someone else put her on the ground shortly after she fell asleep.

With tired eyes and a foggy mind, she scanned what she could of the room, not being able to see much. With a small sigh, she lay back down on the cold, hard floor, her whole body feeling heavy and achy. A few tears fell from her eyes as she tried to teleport away from this world, immense pain just taking over her entire body as she did so. Squeebs quickly gave up and sobbed quietly, slowly lulling herself back to sleep. The only thing on her mind was Snake- thinking about how she was going to get back to him, if she would even see him again, and hoping that he would somehow come through the door and rescue her... But he wouldn't.

Couldn't.

She was in a different universe entirely; who knows if he was even somewhere in this world. She was on her way to find another Snake- the previous ones she knew had died, and she didn't have a way of finding him again.

Squeebs eventually fell asleep, tears finally beginning to dry on her face as her body curled up, trying to keep herself warm.

It's a shame she didn't even bother getting up.

Her chains weren't attached to anything, and the door was unlocked.

Lennox said if she could escape the room, she would be free to go...


End file.
